Talk:Digimon Wiki/Featured Article
SIGN YOUR VOTES WITH ~~~~ OR THEY WILL BE REMOVED. NOTE: YOU DO NOT HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO VOTE, YOU JUST NEED TO ADD THE TILDE's AFTER YOUR COMMENT. YOU MUST SIGN IN THIS MANNER, SO THAT YOUR VOTE IS TIMESTAMPED. IF SOMEONE HAS ALREADY VOTED FOR THE ARTICLE YOU WANT, PLEASE SECOND THEIR VOTE SO THAT THEY ARE EASIER TO COUNT. Candidates for featured article should #Have excellent grammar and spelling, #Be checked for accuracy, and in line with the Manual of Style, #Have information sourced to somewhere, and #If a character/species article, have an up-to-date, high quality image. This Week I think Lanate's idea of a Featured article overhaul is a good idea. So that's my "vote" for this week.Kamiya 20:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. This thing... We're not doing it right. As Aster Selene said, people are voting less for good articles and more for articles about subjects they like. So, in conclusion, we need a giant overhaul. Lanate (talk) 04:58, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::On the other hand, voting for more neglected articles wouldn't be a bad idea if it meant giving an article some long-awaited improvements. How long would it have been before someone bothered updating Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, if no one had voted for it last week? THB 15:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::We could combine the featured article with a "clean up of the *week*", like Kryten tried to do with the D-Reaper, and like other wikis (Kingdom Hearts) have; taking out two terrorists with one shot. (Yeah, I like 24; is that not the saying?).---- Rad140 Message 01:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe we should d that. Either way, the featured article needs to be separate from articles needing cleaning. Fifthed. Only dead fish go with the flow. 02:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe you should have adimistrative nominations, who ever is in charge nominates articles to be the featured article for the week, then we have a public vote on them. Cuts out the popular vote for the nomination process. Just spitballin here, but I think that sounds like a good idea.Jedimastershark16:24, ::::I think this is a good idea, but we'd need someone else to be in charge of it. I am not qualified, nor am I able, to determine what articles are ready to be featured. 20:15, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::How's about Kamiya or Lanate, They seem like the right people for the job! :) Jedimastershark 15:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ha, I actually left that message, I just forgot to sign in. XP My bad... ::::::: And I was against the Featured Article in the first place; I was just drawn here by the sockpuppets. Lanate (talk) 03:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Instead of administrative nominations how about having the general people nominate the articles on this talk page as before, but have the admins review which one is the best instead of going with which one has the most votes? And if none of them work then there can be an overridden decision of "none of them". Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) "Next Week Should be......Koromon!!!!!--Wargallantmon 20:49, November 2, 2009 (UTC)Wargallantmon!! --- I'm voting for the Deva article, it seems fairly good and complete. BTY I'm down with the featured article overhaul Jedimastershark17:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Comment: Right now, we only have three of the sections using official info, and the lead doesn't even summarize the role in the over-all universe. We also need to get the card parameters up, and use the official attack names, before we feature it.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Like Jedimastershark,I think an overhaul is in order.But,I have checked out a few articles and I vote Warriors of Steel-kazu19:08, november 4, 2009 :Comment: Besides AncientWisemon, the Warriors of Steel article is lacking in info. We need more concrete info, and using the cards, etc., before featuring.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) i vote metalgrey mon the original and the best November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Comment: MetalGreymon needs to be rewritten using the official bios and card info, but since it is otherwise close to completion, it would be a good candidate after that is done.Glorious CHAOS! 18:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Lucemon is a basically finished article (maybe some more info from the games) that has current bios and pictures for all but Lucemon Larva. I think it would be one of our better articles for nomination. On the other hand, ExTyrannomon is complete(!), has a current bio, and a current picture. There's very few articles of that calibur, and what better way to show off our wiki than to use a page that demonstrates how we basically have more comprehensive info than any other site on the net?Glorious CHAOS! 22:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :I vote for ExTyrannomon, and it should also stay as the Featured Article until we decide where exactly the Featured Article should go. Lanate (talk) 03:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::I also support this decision. ExTyrannomon for now. Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC)� November 2, 2009: Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Good call, choosing Pumpkinmon for Halloween week. I'm voting as I did last week, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, for the same reasons. THB 22:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :2nded for same reasons I've decided to remove my vote, there's no rule against that is there? Jedimastershark 8:30, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded. --Shadowdramon 06:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Fourthed -- Kamiya 03:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fifthed. -- Vapour 20:47, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sixth. --Tamer_Britt 09:02, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::7-thed.In addition to that,people should at least put the right number of colons during edting--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 14:50, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::8thed. 14:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) We. Are. Losing. The. Point. Of. The. Featured. Article. I. Do. Not. Believe. The. Taichi. Article. Is. Ready. -sigh- I'm not voting this week. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) : I agree, but I can't think of/find anything to feature.---- Rad140 Message 00:21, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for an overhaul of the featured article system. Lanate (talk) 09:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Seconded. And I'm serious. People are concentrating less on the goodness of the article and more on the characters I like. Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm voting for MirageGaogamon.Jojofunny123 21:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Not a vote, but if it remains 8 vs. 8 for the articles, then this one gets it. Like I said, the Taichi article is NOT ready. Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Removed all sockpuppet votes, again. I guess I'll go with Taichi "Tai" Kamiya --Wargallantmon 19:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC)WarGallantmon October 26, 2009: Pumpkinmon Pumpkinmon with five, happy Halloween everyone! Kamiya 18:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Adventure 02, it's pretty cool... I guess 05:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded, the Taichi article needs brushing up. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:30, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I noticed that the last three articles were all from Digimon Tamers (Ryo is argueable, but then his major appearance is in Digimon Tamers). Could we next have something that doesn't involve Digimon Tamers. I'm voting Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, for that reason, and because he's the main character of Digimon Adventure. THB 10:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah... Seconded. --Shadowdramon 13:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Agreed time to change it up a bit 3rded Jedimastershark 15:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) C'mon guys, it's Halloween week. Pumpkinmon! Let's get the article in shape and make it our featured!Glorious CHAOS! 09:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed firmly,I'll get working!-Kazu- 17:34, October 24,2009 ::You're right, I'll see what I can do to help as well, oh and Thirded Kamiya 18:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. Pumpkinmon needs some love. Mikomi Kokoro 22:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::5thed Pumpkinmon. Jojofunny123 15:26, October 26, 2009 (UTC) October 19, 2009: Ryo Akiyama Ryo Akiyama with two Kamiya 19:04, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ryo Akiyama for this week, I feel his article looks pretty good Jedimastershark 15:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. --Shadowdramon 13:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) October 12, 2009: Takato Matsuki Takato Matsuki with four Kamiya 19:04, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Takato Matsuki again Kamiya 16:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded,I'll help out!-Kazu-19:55, October 6, 2009 ::Thrided, He should get it this week Jedimastershark 18:00 October, 6, 2009 :::I honestly think we're losing sight of the point of the FA. It's supposed to be about complete articles, not just about things we like. Whatever. Fourthed. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) October 5, 2009: Cyberdramon (Tamers) Alright, so it's Cyberdramon (Tamers) with four Kamiya 16:24, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I vote for Cyberdramon (Tamers) for this week! Jedimastershark 18:35 September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. --Shadowdramon 11:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::I would say Cyberdramon's article is slightly better than Takato's. Fourthed.Glorious CHAOS! 00:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) How about Takato Matsuki? He's one of the strongest goggle heads, and the first to actually be called "Goggle Head" Kamiya 22:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded,i'm watching tamers now and he is box rokkin'-Kazu-11:59, october 3rd ,2009 ::Thirded. I'm watching Tamers now too, and he rocks ^^ --Ragre- 21:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) September 28, 2009: Agumon (Data Squad) Agumon (Data Squad) with two Kamiya 01:47, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Come on peoples,demi-devimon for the win-Kazu 19:15, 23/09/09 I honestly don't think DemiDevimon is ready, the page needs a bit more help. Why don't you help? Agumon (Data Squad) again. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:24, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :The artical seems to be desevering 2nd by Jedimastershark 22:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Akatorimon is one of our only totally complete articles. I vote for it.Glorious CHAOS! 01:27, September 24, 2009 (UTC) September 22, 2009: Digi-Eggs Digi-Eggs with three and an administrative call from Kryten Kamiya 03:23, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I vote for Justimon ---Jedimastershark 19:01 September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Seconded Kamiya 14:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I vote Agumon (Data Squad). Despite the fact that Savers is the least favorite of my seasons, I believe all of the articles deserve a chance. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:34, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I am for digieggs all the way, because they helped the digidestined out so much in Season 2 07:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Don't you mean Digi-egg armors?Anyway...2nd-ed--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 14:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::ok...im goin2 try again after i red d guidlines.3-ed-- 14:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry this is late, but I definitely have to vote for the Digi-Eggs article. The Justimon article is nowhere near complete.Glorious CHAOS! 02:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC) September 14, 2009: Digimon Tamers : Happy Monday everyone, this week we've got Digimon Tamers with six Kamiya 19:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Digimon Tamers would be a good choice Jedimastershark 12:12 September 7, 2009 (UTC) : 2nded. --Shadowdramon 21:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :: I agree, Thirded Kamiya 23:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Happily fourthed -Kazu 19:56,September 8 2009 ::::Fifthed Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::6th-ed--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 14:37, September 13, 2009 (UTC) I think we should have the Digieggs from adventure 2 08:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) September 7, 2009: Digimon Sovereigns : Happy monday everyone, Looks like Digimon Sovereigns this week with six votes Kamiya 20:35, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I'll vote for Greymon because he's "styling dude!" Kamiya 20:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Im back :D im voting for greymon also by not have a account user Jimbo :P 10:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm feeling Digimon Tamers this week.---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 22:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Digimon Sovereigns again. --Shadowdramon 04:22, 1 September 2009 (UTC) :2nd. 08:20, 1 September 2009 (UTC) ::3rded-Kazu13:13,1 September 2009 :::Fourthed Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::5thed Jedimastershark 16:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::6th-ed--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 16:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) August 31, 2008: Crests :Happy Monday everyone! Crests got it with seven Kamiya 20:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'll be voting for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. -- "Crest of Light" Kari Kamiya 05:12, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Kari's already been featured during May 18, 2009 to May 24, 2009. You can vote again. Lanate (talk) 05:46, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I vote Gatomon (Adventure). Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Blargh, already done...How about Crests? Only dead fish go with the flow. 16:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I second crests Kamiya 18:21, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thirded -- 17:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Fourth by not have a account user (im back :D) 20:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::u can vote w/out an account?im glad that its not lyk d other sites.5thed 04:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Looks like somebody needs to tell this guy/girl to llok at the guidelines or sth.6th-ed,for goodness sake!--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 04:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::7thed 18:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Digimon Sovereigns again. --Shadowdramon 18:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Seconded.Glorious CHAOS! 18:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::3rd-ed. Also, back.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 18:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::4thed Now everyone remember to time stamp your votes! Jedimastershark 21:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::5thed 19:58, 25 August 2009 (UTC) August 24, 2009: Sora Takenouchi :Filling in really quickly because I almost had a heart attack when I saw the drastic size drop, Sora Takenouchi wins with six votes. Lanate I vote for Sora Takenouchi she was the heart of the first team Kamiya 19:40, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :2nd-ed 4 Sora 16:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I vote 4 ST,too.--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 16:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Fourthed Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Fifthed Final_Cannon 07:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Sixth-- 14:00, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I'll vote for the Digimon Sovereigns. --Shadowdramon 19:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :2nded The artical seems deserving of my vote Jedimastershark 20:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::3rded ._Kazu ::: 4thed Paulaelia 22:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::: 5thed . By Me ::::: 6thed . By Not have a account user 15:59, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: 7thed . ::::::Fifthed (for real).Glorious CHAOS! 18:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) VOTES MUST BE TIMESTAMPED.Glorious CHAOS! 19:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ohgog, now we chose to enforce this rule...Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::: I've been too nice these past couple of weeks, I should have been enforcing it all along. Kamiya 03:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I've actually not been checking this at all since Kamiya took over, just came here because I felt like voting.Glorious CHAOS! 18:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) August 17, 2009: Veemon : Happy Monday, We've got Veemon with a unanimous five. Kamiya Veemon this time. --Shadowdramon 09:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. Final_Cannon 09:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded-Kazu :::4thed Jedimastershark 10:05 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::fifth-drago767 8-10-09: MetalGarurumon :Happy Monday everyone, MetalGarurumon got it with seven Kamiya 07:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) MetalGarurumon still. --Shadowdramon 13:11, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Seconed it Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 13:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :: Thirded Kamiya 14:31, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :::4thed why not Jedimastershark 16:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Fifthed (hell, why not)... Only dead fish go with the flow. 18:45, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh well.Guess I'll 6th this. My best friend will always be Lunamon! :::::: 7th metal gururumon is awsome. OgudomonGlorious CHAOS! 01:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Seconded-Kazu 8-1-09: Digimon Adventure : Happy Digimon Day everyone! Since it's August 1st and Digimon adventure won by an overwhelming amount, the main page has been updated 2 days early, enjoy! Kamiya 07:24, 1 August 2009 (UTC) MetalGarurumon still. --Shadowdramon 21:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :This week I am going to give demidevimon a rest for now so seconded-Kazu Digimon Adventure for this week. It will be August 1st, so it's the least we can do to celebrate (maybe Toei will announce something awesome, but I'm not holding my breath). Plus, Kamiya won't have to remember to change the page if it's like that for the entire week :) ---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 22:56, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Seconded.Glorious CHAOS! 00:14, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::Damn fine idea! thirded Kamiya 05:38, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::4thed Great Idea Jedimastershark 08:57, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Exactly wat i had in mind.this is 5th-ed!--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 16:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sixthed, but can we do it one day earlier? (August 1 is on Saturday.) Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::: That's actually two days early, but I was planning to anyway. 19:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) 7-27-2009 Gallantmon ::Happy Monday everyone, Gallantmon got it with four Kamiya 21:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Gallantmon for this week Jedimastershark 09:18, 21, July 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. Final_Cannon 22:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded. Kamiya 00:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Fourthed. 22:08, 26 July 2009 (UTC) MetalGarurumon this time. --Shadowdramon 15:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Seconded. 01:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Demidevimon this week.-Kazu Have we done Goggles yet?Glorious CHAOS! 17:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I didn't think it was ready... - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 19:26, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Gennai for the win! 20:48, 25 July 2009 (UTC) 16:47, 25, July 2009 (ETC) Can we do Digimon Adventure for just one day - August 1? How on earth can you not do Digimon Adventure on August 1? Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree.They became DGDs exactly on Aug.1st.(2nd-ed)--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 15:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm down with that. I'll try and remember but the good money's on me forgetting so I'm relying on everyone to help me not forget.Kamiya 08:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) 7-21-09: BlackWarGreymon :Happy Monday everyone, it's BlackWarGreymon with three. 18:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) BlackWarGreymon again. --Shadowdramon 20:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : Seconded Kamiya 05:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : Thrided Jedimastershark 11:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) I'll vote for Digimon World 4--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 21:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) As usual Demidevimon!-Kazu 07-13-09: Seven Great Demon Lords : Happy Monday everyone, This week it's the Seven Great Demon Lords with three Kamiya 19:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Guess what? Seven Great Demon Lords.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 22:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Seconded Kamiya 02:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thirded again.Glorious CHAOS! 16:51, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Demidevimon he rocks!-Kazu I vote for Yamato "Matt" Ishida, he is the first lone wolf. And he is really cool!- Sora Takenouchi I vote for BlackWarGreymon. --Shadowdramon 18:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I vote for Thomas H. Norstein -- 15:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) 07-07-09: Joe Kido : Sorry about the lateness, I was really busy yesterday... Wow this is a bad way to start this... Anyway, it's Joe Kido with five. :To let everyone know, KrytenKoro put me in charge of the featured articles. Nothing's going to change except the name of the guy who counts the votes and updates the main page every week.Kamiya I vote for Joe Kido. He helped save the gang more times than I can count.--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 14:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Joe Kido Seconded. 10:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Next to the other coupling,Joe Kido is thirded! 14:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :::Joe Kido,um...4th-ed!(yeah,4th-ed)--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 15:20, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I guess you could say that Joe Kido is 5th-ed. 00:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I vote for BlackWarGreymon. --Shadowdramon 17:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) i second blackwargreymon--- Demidevimon,he is the very essence of virus rookies-Kazu same here. Blackwargreymon seconded again. - LT_AMBR0SE Seven Great Demon Lords---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 23:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Seven Great Demon Lords seconded---- Kamiya 04:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::SGDL thirded.Glorious CHAOS! 15:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) 06-29-09: T.K. & Kari :T.K. & Kari got it with six votes.Kamiya T.K. & Kari again.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 23:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Takari plz--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. ::I'll vote 4 TK & Kari,too.--My best friend will always be Lunamon!:) 17:57, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::Plz!!!I sooooooo love TK & Kari!I'm voting for this! 18:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll give my vote to TK & Kari Zaynyak5 2:27, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::::um,i'll choose TK & Kari then. 16:10, 27 June 2009 (UTC) I'll go for the Seven Great Demon Lords Kamiya 23:51, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry folks,I was in Lapland for 4 weeks,and now I'm back! :D And I'll vote for Seven Great Demon Lords. --Shadowdramon 16:51, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::SGDL for me.Glorious CHAOS! 20:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) 06-22-09: Beelzemon Okay, so the poll was wildly inaccurate, impossible to use correctly, and takes up space. So...it's gone Happy Monday everyone! by my count it's Beelzemon with two. Kamiya 04:02, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Happy Monday again, Beelzemon Seems to still have it, so I'm going to go ahead and update the front page. Kamiya 17:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Demidevimon please!!!-Kazu I'm going to vote for Leomon Kamiya 18:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I vote Beelzemon. As the strongest of Seven Great Demon Lords he deserves the front page--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 21:56, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :I vote Beelzemon, because he is awsome Catface 15:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) T.K. & Kari...It's basically the template for all the other coupling pages.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 23:22, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ...I guess we're going to next Monday. Oh well. I vote Seven Great Demon Lords.Glorious CHAOS! 09:46, 19 June 2009 (UTC) 06-08-09: Royal Knights :Royal Knights got it by five votes.KrytenKoro '''For this week, please vote both by adding a signed comment, and by pressing the vote button for your choice. If you'd like to nominate a new choice, please add it to the poll box. The winning article will be decided by written votes.' Sorry. The poll code does not seem to be compatible with our wiki. Also, the help documents indicate that adding new options would reset the poll, so we'd have to nominate and then vote. The poll will be kept if you guys want to have it here just for fun, but will not affect the result.Glorious CHAOS! 06:05, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Keep the poll? Okay! Get rid of the poll! Which article should be featured? Beelzemon BlackWarGreymon ChaosGallantmon Chaosmon DemiDevimon Diaboromon (Adventure) Digimon (creature) Digimon virtual pet Digimon World Digital World Dracomon T.K. & Kari Impmon Ken Ichijouji Lucemon Mokumon Ravemon Renamon Royal Knights Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Terriermon Turuiemon Other Royal Knights again.Glorious CHAOS! 05:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) : Royal Knights for me tooKamiya 05:50, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going for Royal Knights too, to make up for not voting for last week. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 10:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Royal Knights...I can't think of anything witty to say.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 19:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Royal Knights deserves this one. 20:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC) 06-01-09: Digimon Adventure :Olympus Twelve got it by five votes and one executive decision.KrytenKoro Royal Knights woo. Question though - when Royal Knights wins (either this round, or in the future), do we want to use the incomplete Savers image, or do we want to do a small gallery of the Bandai images?Glorious CHAOS! 07:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Let's do the Bandai images. After all, there are of better quality. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 08:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Like I said last "week"... Royal Knights, thirded. I don't care if it's out of order.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm WarGreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 20:46, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :All three of these pages are going to end up as featured articles eventually, so don't give up guys. :Next week I'm going to try to add a poll box to this just to see if I can get it to work. I'll also need you guys to do written votes to have a backup in case there's a problem, though.Glorious CHAOS! 09:49, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::i vote for Royal Knights-- 23:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC)michael clanton ::::Once again, Royal Knights are awesome and should totally win. ---Mikomi Kokoro 03:38, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Waiter, there's a Numemon in my soup! :::::I'll vote for Royal Knights --StealthB90 17:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'm not giving up. Beelzemon. --Shadowdramon 11:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Come on! Digimon Adventure is a great page, it gets my vote! 17:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Damn you beat me to it, I wanted to get the first vote for Digimon Adventure ah well, second isn't bad. --Kamiya 20:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Digimon Adventure all the way--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 22:39, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'll vote for Digimon Adventure. 09:08, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll vote for Digimon Adventure., 5th-ed. Suraj geddam98 08:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Demidevimon .Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!-Kazu Happy Monday everyone, my my count we've got Royal Knights with five votes, Beelzemon with one, Digimon Adventure with five , and DemiDevimon with one. How are we going to break the tie?19:46, 1 June 2009 (UTC) We wait for more voters for the two. I'll give it until 8, and then I'll close and set the next vote. This time, with a poll!Glorious CHAOS! 20:54, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll give three more hours for PST 8:00, and then I'm going to make an executive decision.Glorious CHAOS! 00:10, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I'm going to say that Digimon Adventure is in the best condition right now, so it will be the featured article. It needs to be cleaned up some, though.Glorious CHAOS! 03:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) 05-25-09: Olympus Twelve :Olympus Twelve got it by five votes.KrytenKoro Olympus Twelve again.Glorious CHAOS! 19:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Olympus Twelve rocks! 17:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Olympus Twelve, thirded. --AinzX 21:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::Olympus Twelve,4th-ed 20:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Olympus Twelve for the 5th vote 20:58, 25 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Digimon World--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 21:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to have to throw one down for Digimon Adventure. Frankly I'm surprised season one hasn't been featured yet Courage is the Magic that turns dreams into reality. 00:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :I vote for Digimon Adventure. Suraj geddam98 09:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for Digimon Adventure too and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. 11:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::Digimon Adventure gets my vote too, its the best! 17:53, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Royal Knights for me. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - Your destruction is inevitable... 13:01, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Royal Knights are the best! I vote for them! --Mikomi Kokoro 14:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Royal Knights, thirded. One of our better pages.---- Rad140 Grrr.... I'm Wargreymon! Arrrgh! Grrraaww! 21:29, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Beelzemon again. --Shadowdramon 17:54, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Chaosmon.-- 19:09, 21 May 2009 (UTC)michael clanton It appears that there is another tie, though I'd like to point out that the Olympus Twelve page doesn't have an overall picture, what would be used? --Kamiya 01:20, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh hey, it's Monday isn't it? :I'm counting "Olympus Twelve": 5, "Digimon Adventure": 4, "Royal Knights": 3. :There doesn't appear to be any kind of card related to the Olympus Twelve, so we're going to have to either photoshop something or just do a mural. It seems as though I miscounted, but seriously a mural in photoshop is going to look very cut and paste, not good for front page stuff, nor is it "an up-to-date, high quality image" as rule four specifies, don't let me stop you though. :The fourth guideline isn't actually a requirement for the display, it's just that if it's some kind of clipped or badly manipulated image, it needs to be replaced with the clearest, official image that we can find. 05-18-09: Hikari "Kari" Kamiya :Hikari "Kari" Kamiya got it by five votes.KrytenKoro Well, me too! 11:08, 11 May 2009 (UTC) - This vote was moved due to late voting. It was for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya.Glorious CHAOS! :If this is the line for voting for Hikari Kamiya, great. I vote again for Hikari Kamiya - I believe I've already explained why. Yay and such. --McDlakii Talk! 06:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Kari for first woman featured article--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 15:43, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::I vote for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya again. Suraj geddam98 08:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll vote for Kari too. Kamiya 20:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Beelzemon. --Shadowdramon 17:37, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Dracomon. --Dorumon-X 19:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Olympus Twelve again.Glorious CHAOS! 07:47, 13 May 2009 (UTC) 05-11-09: Guilmon :Guilmon got it by three votes.KrytenKoro I vote for Ken Ichijouji--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Guilmon because I'm his tamer.Gallantmon Crimson Mode 06:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmmhmm...I vote for Guilmon. --Shadowdramon 15:31, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :i vote for guilmon Catface 13:08, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Olympus Twelve hoo-ah.Glorious CHAOS! 02:28, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I vote for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya. It's one of the most thorough and well-organised pages I've seen here - it's a lot of content, and it's a lot of content presented well. McDlakii Talk! 09:58, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I vote for Hikari "Kari" Kamiya too. Suraj geddam98 10:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) 05-04-09: Omnimon :Omnimon got it by three votes.Kamiya Omnimon One of the most powerful Digimon there is. Who says there's no such thing as monsters? 5:52 April, 20 2009. :I vote for Omnimon. --Shadowdramon 05:50, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for Omnimon because he is really cool. Glaciermon 10:35, 4 May 2009 I vote for the Digimon virtual pet. It started the whole franchise!--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 02:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Can I use my vote to cancel out someone else's? No offense, but Digimon virtual pet is nowhere near ready to be featured anywhere; it has many broken links and generally needs to be cleaned up a bit more. Lanate (talk) 15:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) 04-19-09: Dorumon :Dorumon got it by four votes.KrytenKoro I vote for Dorumon--Dorumon-X :I'll vote for Dorumon he's my favorite! User:Duromon98 4:51 Apirl,15 2009. :I want Dorumon he's pretty cool after i just watched the movies.(Guesstheguy) :I'll give my vote to Dorumon after all he does become a RoyalKnight.--Zaynyak 11:09 April,14 2009. I vote for Renamon--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 11:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll vote for Renamon--Who says there's no such thing as monsters? 1:36, 15 April 2009 :I vote for Renamon. --Shadowdramon 07:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I vote for Lucemon. The only villan who succeeded destroying the Digital World (and 3 moons).-- StealthB90 04-12-09: D-Reaper :D-Reaper got it by two votes.KrytenKoro :D-Reaper. Hellz yeah.Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 06:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) : Seconded. If we want to have a featured article on wikipedia, we should probably start by featuring it off here. --Rad140 18:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I'm going to throw down a vote for Omnimon Kamiya 08:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I vote for Digimon virtual pet. It started the whole franchise.--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 13:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) 04-05-09: Digivice :Digivice got it by two votes.KrytenKoro I vote for Impmon. One of my personal favorites.--Digimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:39, 31 March 2009 (UTC) I shall nominate the Digivice article! Go Digivice go! Woops, wrong show. My bad. Think I need sleep. 'Nuff said. --Rad140 01:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) I think I'll vote for Beelzemon. I just like him. --Shadowdramon 09:14, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Digivice Kamiya 09:46, 1 April 2009 (UTC) 03-29-09: Takeru "T.K." Takaishi :T.K. got it by five votes.KrytenKoro I'll vote for Takeru He IS one of the most important DigiDestinedDigimon: The Musical! Coming whenever I feel like it. 20:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I vote Turuiemon Lopmon's true champion form. Zaynyak5 6:22, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I'll go for T.K. too, there's been a bit of a chain of Tai related articles and this will be a bit of a change. Kamiya 08:58, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I guess I'll vote for Takeru "T.K." Takaishi too. It has good info, an up-to-date image (i think) and has info sources (although not with citations, unfortunately)--Rad140 00:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I'll vote for T.K. hes pretty cool i guess (Guesstheguy) I vote for T.K. --ShadowDramon >:P 09:06, 31 March 2009 (UTC) 03-22-09: WarGreymon :WarGreymon/WarGreymon X got it by three votes.KrytenKoro I vote for Ravemon User:Griff842 23 March 2009 I Vote for WarGreymon Kamiya 23:37, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I vote for Tai StinkomanFan 00:13, 17 March 2009 (UTC) I vote for the WarGreymon X Zaynyak5 4:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I vote for Ravemon User:Kazua32` 4:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I vote WarGreymon too, seeing how he is the final evolution of Agumon who is, with accordance to KrytenKoro's argument last time, the 'Pikachu' of Digimon. - [[User:Digi9346|'Digi9346']] - With each end, comes a new beginning... 13:01, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :'twas an anon, never I.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 21:52, 19 March 2009 (UTC) 03-15-09: Spirits :Spirits got it by two votes.KrytenKoro I'll take a vote for Impmon I'll give a vote toTerriermon he's a twin bunny digimon and his brother is Lopmon. I'll vote for Impmon he's a wise cracking imp digimon who mega form Beelzemon is one of the seven demons lords I'll vote for Terriermon his mega is Megagargomon. I'll vote for Terriermon. I'll vote for Impmon. He's the Rookie form of my favorite, Beelzemon. I'm going to vote for Wargreymon. though it's not looking like it's going to make that much of a difference. Kamiya 21:17, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Vote for Digital World. It doesn't have to be a Digimon every single week, guys.--Rad140 23:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) If you want to take it that way, I'll vote for Spirits. Yeah, cheap shot on one I worked on pretty much alone, but both Impmon and Terriermon pages need some more work. Lanate (talk) 07:09, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I second this.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 03:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) i vote for terrimon 03-08-09: Gatomon (Adventure) :Gatomon (Adventure) got it by three votes.KrytenKoro I vote for the Royal Knights I vote for Digimon (creature). Do articles that are synced/sourced from/co-exist on Wikipedia count? --Rad140 23:21, 25 February 2009 (UTC) I vote for Guilmon He's a prime example of a Reptile/Dinosaur type digimon, and his digivolution stay true to his rookie form. I vote for Guilmon I can't think of a better digimon for the third featured article than the main digimon of season 3. I want avote for Gatomon (Adventure). I vote for Gatomon (Adventure). I vote for the Diaboromon (Adventure). He was in 3 digimon movies! :...2?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:17, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Wow, did we let this go for 2 weeks?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:19, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I vote for Chaosgallantmon. :I think so. And there's a tie.--Rad140 19:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Can I vote for Gatomon (Adventure)? --Kuriza 00:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I vote for Guilmon because I'm his tamer.--Gallantmon Crimson Mode 06:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, I moved your vote to the proper place last time, why did you post in a two month old section, again?Kamiya 06:20, 6 May 2009 (UTC) 02-22-09: Agumon :Agumon got it by one vote.KrytenKoro I vote for Agumon, He's a classic Digimon and practically the Pikachu of Digimon 02-15-09: And so it begins... :And so it begins... got it by two votes.KrytenKoro * I vote for Mokumon and And so it begins..., once we get it and the templates finished.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 13:00, 11 February 2009 (UTC) * I vote for Fan:T.K. & Kari (if you can vote for fan pages) and And so it begins.... I hope the video recaps helps on And so it begins... ...if it should be taken off, let me know.. I'm planning on making more. --Rad140 22:14, 11 February 2009 (UTC) * I'd like one of my articles (Digimon Data Squad episodes.). It'd be neat if I wrote a featured article. . * I vote for BlackWarGreymon I'll vote terriermon a twin bunny digimon and the secondary digimon in the third season *I vote Lopmon as it's my favourite Digimon. --Digital Tamer 17:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) *BlackWarGreymon gets my vote! [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 07:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC)